tcefandomcom-20200214-history
Colleen VanGorder
Colleen VanGorder is an older student at Eagle University, and the girlfriend of Kevin's former roommate Doug. Like Kevin and Doug, she tends to be a party animal, yet has extraordinary self control, and Kevin often comes to her for advice. Before College Nothing is known about Colleen's life before college. Freshman and Sophomore Year Colleen joined a band, became a member of Phi Beta Epsilon, got a paid position with the Commuter Student Association, and studied abroad in Australia. Junior Year Colleen meets Doug (a freshman) at a party, and soon, the two of them start dating. Not even a month later, Doug moves out of his dorm room to live with Colleen, which is against University policy. Doug is distracted by Colleen and his commitment to the band, and doesn't realize that Kevin feels lonely. Colleen notices and shows interest in finding Kevin a girlfriend. When Tanya gets blackmailed by her roommate into leaving her dorm, Kevin goes to Colleen, asking her to take Tanya in. Colleen flat out refuses, saying that Tanya is way too selfish and demanding. Colleen advises Kevin to give Tanya some "tough love" and tell her that she needs to change her attitude towards others if she wants their help. Near the end of the year, Colleen warns Kevin and Doug not to join Alpha Alpha Alpha, but they do anyway. Colleen later attends Lady Gaga's concert and is among the students that Kevin, Greg, Colton, and Natasha save from a potential explosion. Senior Year Colleen is showing Kevin and his friends their new apartment, when she sees her boss Kelly leading a solo protest against parking regulations outside. Afraid that Kelly will see her and force her to join, she runs out the back door after telling her friends about Kelly's extreme methods. Colleen had lied to Kelly, telling her she had laryngitis. When Kevin also applies to work for the Commuter Student Association, Colleen tries to prepare Kevin for the interview and makes Kelly sound intimidating. When the interview seems to go just fine, Colleen takes Kevin in the corner and secretly tells him that Kelly is bipolar and has medication that she doesn't take. Colleen and Nicole gossip about Natasha and the way she is dressing immodestly lately. She agrees with Nicole that Colton and Natasha together don't make sense. Natasha overhears this, but says nothing about it. Some time later, Colleen notices that Kevin is getting special treatment at work, since he started dating Kelly. She is particularly upset that Kevin got a raise after only working there a few months, when she hadn't had a raise in years. After asking Kelly politely and still not getting what she asked for, she resorts to taking things into her own hands. She goes to the chemistry lab and makes a potion that will give Kevin erectile dysfunction (which she hopes will shame him when he's with Kelly). She tries to get David Hoffman (who is also a disgruntled CSA employee) to slip it to Kevin, but David gets cold feet and confesses to Kevin what Colleen had asked him to do. When Kevin slips Kelly her bipolar medication, it results in a change of behavior that infuriates Kelly beyond belief once it's worn off. In retaliation for trying to "poison him" earlier, Kevin blames it on Colleen, and Kelly fires her after pushing her into the bookshelf and giving her a minor back injury. Kevin and Colleen unofficially end their friendship. Colleen begins dropping hints to Doug that she wants to get married some day, which ultimately scares Doug and he breaks up with her. Colleen is among those of David's friends who are supportive when they learn that he is bisexual. Colleen jokingly refers to Anthony as David's "boy toy". After David's hospital scare, Colleen and Kevin go to church together to pray for his recovery, and they rekindle their friendship. In return, Kevin, knowing that Doug will be jealous, pretends that he is having an affair with Colleen. (He also does this in plain sight of Kelly, in order to take her attention away from Tanya, who Kelly suspects he likes.) He sends Colleen to the Alpha Alpha Alpha Manor - the only place where she will be "safe" from Kelly. When it's Doug's turn to keep guard, he sits by Colleen and admits that he's jealous and that he now feels like he would be ready to commit to Colleen exclusively. Post Graduation Colleen is offered a job in Chicago, but turns it down so she can be with Doug while he's in college. Instead, she finds a job at the Eagle University admissions office. Personality In general, Colleen seems very responsible and level-headed, genuinely caring about the campus and her friends. While she does play in a band and attend a lot of parties, it does not seem to get in the way of her school work. Her relationship with Doug is a success, and many of the main characters, especially Kevin, see her as a mentor. However, underneath Colleen's layers of maturity is an attitude so determined for her world to be a certain way, it is almost desperate. At first, she tries to make subtle gestures to get what she thinks she deserves, but when pushed to the edge, Colleen tends to go to extreme lengths to see that justice is done. Behind the Scenes Since early Season 1, Colleen has been voiced by DJNettyDarkfold. Colleen was introduced as Doug's love interest, so that Kevin would begin to seriously think about what kind of relationship he wanted.